Books
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Oneshot! While roaming the kingdom with Eugene, Rapunzel found a small bookstore. Rated T just cuz.


**AN: Hola fellow readers! I was just in the mood to write a small little story for you guys (Lol I made an oxymoron for you guys. Mrs. Szemraj (pronounced Shem-rye) would be so proud of me:)) due to my celebration of my school's little "Fall Break" – which is really just a four-day weekend.**

**Anyways, I was at Target (we all know we love that place) looking for my sister. I found her in one of the aisles of the girls toys section. When I reached her I saw a whole section full of Tangled stuff. There were little girl costumes, dolls, Rapunzel dolls with little animal friends to braid her hair for her, Rapunzel and a 1 centimeter long color changing PASCAL, and – get this – a long blond wig for little girls too. But what really caught my attention was a little clear cased model of the Disney princesses dolls. There was Ariel from the Little Mermaid, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Jasmine from Aladdin, Tiana from the Princess and the Frog, and Rapunzel from – you guessed it – Tangled. There was also a little turn table thing that has the picture of the princesses and a little button that you could press to play music. I pressed the pink button and "I See the Light" played. I was like asdfahjkdsl;ahgjfhgjdkfhaskjdh because I was so happy (I'm pretty sure that it's spelt wrong :D)**

**Disclaimer: Golly Gee, I still don't the awesome story! :) (Tangled)**

Books

While roaming the kingdom with Eugene, Rapunzel found a small bookstore. The bookstore was small, with a wooden sign reading "Annabelle's Books". When her curiosity took over, she dragged Eugene – much to his complaints – with her to the old, wooden door. The door was a bit heavy when Rapunzel tried to open it, so Eugene helped her open the large door.

The door opened with a pair of chiming bells. Rapunzel gazed at them in wonder for a moment before the pair heard a voice greeting them. They turned to see a very old man behind an equally old wooden counter. The man had short white hair and a small white mustache–beard combination.

"Welcome to Annabelle's Books," The man kindly said, "Take a look at the books. We sure do have many to choose from." He glanced at Rapunzel's hair for a sliver of a second and turned away.

"Thank you very much Mister." Rapunzel replied and ventured out into in the small bookstore. Eugene walked behind her, hearing the old man say something about how no girl should have that much hair.

When Eugene reached Rapunzel she already had an armload stacked with maps and atlases. He took the books from her and let her run free in the aisles of books.

Rapunzel spent an hour picking books, handing them off to Eugene, and going back for even more books. Eugene was finally able to lead her to an open spot that could fit all the books and the two adults. They both read the books for a really long time. The pair was studying an atlas when Rapunzel pointed out a spot in the middle of the forest to Eugene. He looked at her as if he were thinking '_What the heck is she thinking about?_'

"There's my tower." Rapunzel clarified to Eugene before he asked what it was supposed to be. He looked up from the atlas and to her. He let out a little 'Oh' and looked back down at the atlas, wondering how she knew exactly where her tower was.

"I know that my tower's there because we passed here, here, and here which is where we almost died." She said pointing to places and ending up at place where the dam was marked. Now he got it.

She now pointed to a very small island off the coast of Corona and said, "And here's your island Eugene. I found your dream for you. Well, part of it anyway." She smiled sweetly at him and Eugene looked away, ashamed by his selfish dream.

It was so typical of Flynn to think that but Eugene didn't want that anymore. He wanted something more that being on an island alone. He at least wanted someone to be there with him to rely on and to share in his insanity. And that one person was a girl with bond, magical hair that was kneeling right beside him. Eugene finally knew what he wanted. He didn't want to be alone.

"Hello Eugene? Are you there? Eugene?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Let's keep reading." He replied distantly. Rapunzel looked at him oddly but brushed it off and went back to looking at the maps.

Rapunzel and Eugene spent another hour at the bookstore, Rapunzel engrossed in all of the books that she could get her hands on, and Eugene engrossed in his own mind and figuring out his feelings for Rapunzel.

**AN: Finished! Let's see how many times I used the word Rapunzel in the story, shall we? Drum roll please. Ok I used Rapunzel 13 times in the story and 5 times in both AN's so far. My music inspiration for this song was based off a medley a songs from the band Hot Chelle Rae (HCR for you fans out there). You might remember them from Tonight, Tonight. That's how I discovered them (don't judge!)The songs are from their first album, Lovesick Electric. Some of the songs that I used include Alright and Problematique. **

**Hope that you like my story and don't forget**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**

**P.S. I love mustaches!**


End file.
